Fire Knight
by Purp1eLady
Summary: What if Hawkeye was even closer friends with someone by the name of Crystal. They grew up together, and by the age of 15, Crystal and Clint were going to go separate ways. They were both oblivious to the others feelings about them. Clint/OC, My first fic on this Fandom. No flames please. Please Read and Review!
1. Tesseract

**I own nothing but my OC, and ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: What if Hawkeye was even closer friends with someone by the name of Crystal. They grew up together, and by the age of 15, Crystal and Clint were going to go separate ways. They were both oblivious to the others feelings about them. Clint/OC, My first fic on this Fandom. No flames please. Please Read and Review!  
**

* * *

**This is my first story on this fandom, so please go easy on me. :)  
**

**Chapter 1- Tesseract**

**Crystal POV**

I ran my hand over the ice, and watched it melt at my touch, and finally the last piece broke, and I stood up, and yelled to the captain of the ship, "YOU CAN MOVE NOW!"

The boat went backwards, and I felt my butt vibrate.

I sighed, and pressed my Bluetooth, and said, "Crystal here."

I waved at the captain as he continued moving, and I heard Coulson's voice say, "Crystal, we need you."

I smirked and said, "That's nice."

I walked over to my bag, and Phil said, "Crystal, Barton's been compromised."

I stood stiff straight, and said, "What?"

"I'll inform you when you get here," Coulson said.

I shut my eyes thinking about my best friend, Clint Barton. We went separate ways when we were fifteen, and we talked on the phone, and sent letters, but we never saw each other. We were planning to meet up in 2 weeks, and actually see each other, but that's not gonna happen.

I sighed, and said, "Helicarrier?"

"Yes," Coulson said, and I turned the Bluetooth off, and grabbed my bag.

I then hopped in the helicopter, and flew off of the Antarctic ice.

* * *

I landed the helicopter on the Helicarrier, and I got off, and I showed my pass to a security dude, and I walked over to Natasha that I saw over by the edge with 2 dudes.

Once I got right behind her I said, "Hey Nat."

She turned and smiled at me, and said, "Hey, Crys."

I stood next to her and said, "So, what happened?"

Natasha sighed and said, "Clint's been compromised."

"Obviously," I sighed, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't know that."

The two guys then turned and the tall dude who looked like Dr. Banner said, "No, this is much worse."

"Crystal, this is Dr. Banner and Captain Rodgers," Natasha said introducing us.

I nodded and said, "Crystal Evans."

I shook their outstretched hands, and said, "Maybe we should get inside."

They all nodded, and we headed inside.

I kept up the rear as Nat had the front, and we walked into the control room, and I stood by Hill and she said, "Evans."

I didn't move and said, "Hill."

I then smiled and said, "How are you?"

She turned to me smiling and said, "Good, how about you? Last I heard you were saving a ship in the Antarctic."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I was bored."

Hill smiled and said, "It's good to have you here if something goes wrong-"

"-I can be here to fix it." I said cutting her off.

I helped build the ship for one of my projects, so I knew how to fix something if it broke.

Hill nodded.

"Evans, you came," Fury said.

I nodded and he said, "Good to have you aboard."

I nodded, and crossed my arms.

"We're at level sir," Hill said.

"Good, let's vanish," Fury said.

"Engage reflection panels," I said.

Hill smiled at me and I shrugged and said, "What?"

Fury then turned and said, "Gentlemen."

I tuned them out, and I squatted down beside a screen that had Clint's picture on it, and I thought, _Hm, he grew up good._

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible computer on the planet, cell phones, laptops, if it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Coulson said.

"That's still not gonna find him in time," I said touching the screen pulling out the scan of where Clint would be.

Natasha squatted next to me, and gave me a small smile, and then everyone started talking in nerd.

I whispered, "What just happened?"

Natasha shrugged, and I heard, "You have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Romanov," Fury said, "Would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory please?"

"You're gonna love it doc, we've got all the toys." Natasha said standing up.

* * *

I paced in front of the giant window on the Helicarrier, and Hill said, "If you keep going you're gonna wear a hole in the ground."

I stopped pacing but just stood there.

"I think I liked you pacing more," Hill said, and I sighed and walked over to Coulson and Rodgers who were talking about Coulson's vintage Captain America Card set.

I knew what we were looking for. It was a glowing blue cube called the Tesseract. Loki, a dude from another world, has it, and well, we're in deep shit. And he has Selvig and Clint under his control.

All I have to say is I don't like the Loki dude.

"We got a hit, 67% match," A guy said who was looking for Loki.

"Wait, cross match, 79%," He said, and I walked over and looked at the screen and there was a picture of Loki smirking at the camera like he knew it was there.

"Location," I said.

"Stuttgart, Germany," The dude said, "28 Queens Plaza."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "He's not exactly hiding."

I turned to Fury, and he said, "Captain, you're up."

I crossed my arms, and Fury said, "Evans, you're back-up."

I smirked, and walked to the room that they held all the suits.

I slid on my outfit, **(outfit on profile,) **and slid my guns in my holsters that were on my thighs, and put my hair into a ponytail.

I walked out, and Rodgers was dressed in his suit, and I said, "Nice suit."

He looked at me and said, "Nice outfit."

I nodded, and he said, "Why isn't… more skin… covered?"

I chuckled and said, "You'll see."

We got on the plane, and Nat was doing the controls and she said, "Mind helping?"

I nodded and said, "Sure."

I sat in the co-pilots spot, and we pulled out off of the Helicarrier.

* * *

I kept one ear peeled on the German news, and I heard that someone's eye had just been taken out at a gala.

I said, "Ew. That's wrong."

"What?" Nat asked.

"Loki, took out someone's eyeball," I said.

"Gross," Nat said, and I nodded and said, "Exactly."

We finally made it, and Loki was making a very self-centered speech.

I shook my head and said, "I thought Stark was full of himself."

Nat chuckled, and I smirked.

I saw an old man stand up and I said, "Cap, I think you need to get down there. Like, now."

Cap nodded, and he jumped out of the ship, and I unstrapped myself, and hopped onto a building, and said, "Cap, Nat, can you hear me?"

"Yep," Nat said.

"Yes," Cap said.

"Not to a man like you," The old man said, and I muttered, "I have a new found respect for old people."

"There are no men like me," Loki said.

"There are always men like you," The old guy said.

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." Loki said, and held out his staff, but Cap jumped down, and shielded the old guy, and it hit Loki instead and Loki fell, and I chuckled.

Cap said, "You know the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing."

"The soldier," Loki said chuckling standing up, "A man out of time."

"I'm not the one out of time," Cap said, and Nat pulled up and pulled out the gun and said, "Loki, drop the weapon, and stand down."

He shot at the ship, and but I shot my flame at it, and my flame ricocheted it, and it hit a car instead.

Cap threw his shield at Loki, and they started a fight.

Cap after getting thrown to the ground and losing his shield, said into the mic, "Back-up."

I rolled my eyes and said, "I thought you would last longer than that."

"GET DOWN HERE!" Cap yelled, and I rolled my eyes, and I hopped down the ladder, and I landed on my knee and said to Loki who looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and I smiled and said, "Hi-a. My name's Crystal," The smile dropped, "I don't like you."

I felt my hands heat up, and they lit with flames, and my boots lit, and my shorts lit, and my shirt lit up, and I smirked at the shocked look on his face.

He attempted to throw some of his magic thingy at me, and I made a fire shield, and it bounced off, and hit Loki in the chest, and he flew back, and I made the shield disappear.

I then heard rock music as Loki came for me, and I back-flipped over him, and lit his cape on fire.

Oh, that was fun.

Cap then kicked Loki in the face, and at the same time I threw a fireball at Loki he got hit in the chest, and went flying back.

Tony Stark in his Ironman suit landed next to me, and held out all his missiles, and he said, "Make a move reindeer games."

Loki's stuff disappeared, and he made the 'I surrender' motion, and I felt my hands still lit as I said, "Good move."

"Mr. Stark," Cap said.

"Captain, Evans," He said, and I just rolled my eyes and put Loki's hands in my flame handcuffs. I made my flames on me disappear.

"Cool trick," Stark said, and I said, "Shut it."

"Still cranky as always." Stark said, as I pushed Loki onto the ship and pushed him in a seat and leaned against the wall as Stark and Cap walked in the ship.

* * *

**AN: How'd you like it?**

**All the outfits are on my profile.  
**

**And if you couldn't get it, she can make fire, and manipulate it.  
**

**Her name is cliche because he name is Crystal and she controls fire. :)  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	2. Shakespeare in the Park

**I own nothing but my OC, and ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: What if Hawkeye was even closer friends with someone by the name of Crystal. They grew up together, and by the age of 15, Crystal and Clint were going to go separate ways. They were both oblivious to the others feelings about them. Clint/OC, My first fic on this Fandom. No flames please. Please Read and Review!  
**

* * *

******This is my first story on this fandom, so please go easy on me. :)**  


* * *

**Chapter 2- Shakespeare in the Park**

**Crystal POV**

"He saying anything?" Fury said into the headset, and Nat said, "Not a word."

"Just get him here, we're low on time," Fury said.

Then I heard Stark say, "What do you take? Palates? You might've missed some things doing time as a capsicle."

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in," Cap said.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Stark said, and I said, "Cut it out."

"I haven't seen you since I was 17," Stark said, "You grew up good."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "I can't say the same."

Then there was lightning, and walked into the front of the ship, and Nat said, "Where's this coming from?"

I turned and said, "You might want to hold on."

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Cap asked Loki who looked at little scared.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," Loki said, and I said, "Couldn't you just say no? It'd be much easier."

Loki shrugged, and then there was a thud and I said, "What the hell was that?"

Stark put on his mask, and opened the door, and Cap yelled, "What are you doing?!"

Then I saw a blonde long-haired due that had a cape, and Stark was about to shoot him when he got hit back.

I like him.

He then grabbed Loki, and I kept my fire cuffs on him.

"Now there's that guy," Stark said standing up.

"Another Asguardian?" Nat asked.

"Think that guy's a friendly?" Cap asked standing up.

"It doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him the Tesseract's lost." Stark said.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack," Cap said.

"I have a plan- attack," Stark said, and shot off, and I said, "I've always wanted to try this. Let's hope I don't die in the process."

I ran off the ship creating little fire stairs under my feet, and I just walked down, and I said to Cap, "You can come if you want."

Cap thought about it, and Nat said, "I'd sit this one out Cap."

"I don't see how I can," Cap said.

"These guys come from legend, they're basically Gods." Nat said.

Cap walked over to the stairs and said, "There's only one God Ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."

"Burn," I muttered, and Cap walked down the stairs following me with his shield.

We continued walking down the stairs, and Cap said, "So how do you do this?"

I shrugged and said, "I was a lab rat like you."

Cap nodded and said, "How?"

I sighed stepping on another step and said, "Well, I was 14 when I was walking home from school. I was heading to my house, and a black van pulled up. I was pulled in, and before I even knew what happened I was drugged, and then black. I woke up, and I accidentally lit my best friend on fire. He was the only one who understood me, and believed my story. My parents thought it was fake."

"Who's your best friend?" Cap asked, and I said, "Clint Barton. Or Hawkeye."

I stepped on the cement ground, and saw Stark and the dude in a fight match, and I sighed and stood beside Loki who was watching, and Cap said, "I'll be back."

He hopped down, and I heard Stark's line, "Shakespeare in the park? Doesth mother know you weareth her drapes."

I cracked up, at the look on the dude's face.

Stark then got knocked into a tree, and I crossed my arms watching in-case I had to step in.

'Shakespeare in the park' then conjured up lightning, and shot it at Stark, and I thought, _that just gave him more power, dummy._

Then they flew off, and then they were in a fist fight on the ground again.

They head butted each other, and when 'Shakespeare in the park' did it, Stark flew back.

Then right as it was getting good Cap showed up.

Damn.

Then 'Shakespeare in the park' hit Stark again as I guess Stark said a sarcastic remark, and when 'Shakespeare in the park' walked over to Cap and brought his hammer down on Cap's shield, and it wiped out the whole forest, and I said, "That's some shield."

I hopped off the mountain and walked over to the 3 men well 2 men and 1 child (Stark), and said, "Are you done now?"

They all nodded.

* * *

I stood looking out into the sky as I listened in on Fury and Loki's conversation like the rest of us.

"Incase it's unclear," Fury said and typed on the computer, "You try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass, 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works? Ant, boot."

Loki laughed and said, "It's an impressive cage; not built I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you," Fury said, and I crossed my arms.

"Oh, I've heard," Loki said and looked at the camera, "A mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you? You call on such lost creatures to defend you," I clenched my fist, and played with a ball of fire in my hands.

"How desperate am I?" Fury asked, "You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace, and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that ya did."

"Ooh, it burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract. To have power. Unlimited power, and for what? A warm light for all of mankind to share? And then to be reminded what real power is." Loki said.

"Well, let me know if real power wants a magazine or something," Fury said walking away.

I squished the flame, and crossed my arms again.

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" Bruce asked.

"Loki's gonna drag this out," I said turning around.

"So, Thor," Cap said, "What's his play?"

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asguard or of any world known." Thor said, "He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return I suspect for the Tesseract."

"An army? From outer space," Cap said.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Eric Selvig for." Bruce said.

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an astrophysicist," Bruce said as I was walking over.

"He's a friend," Thor said.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell. Along with one of ours," I said.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him," Cap said, "He's not leading an Army from here."

"I don't think we need to be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him," Bruce said and I chuckled.

"Have care on how you speak," Thor said, "Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asguard, and he is my brother."

"He's killed 80 people," Natasha said.

"In 2 days," I said.

"He's adopted," Thor said, and I raised an eyebrow.

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium. What do they need the iridium for?" Bruce asked.

"It's the stabilizing agent," Stark said walking into the room with Coulson.

"Needs. The portal won't collapse on itself like it did on SHIELD. No hard feelings point break you've got a mean swing," Stark said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Also, it means the portal can stay wide, and open as long as Loki wants," Stark said.

Stark then let out orders, and everyone looked at him like he was an idiot.

"That man is playing Galaga. Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." Stark said pointing at a guy.

"How does Fury even see these?" Stark asked.

"He turns," Hill said.

"Sounds exhausting." Stark said.

"The rest of the raw materials agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source of high energy density." Stark said, "Something to kick-start the cube."

"When did you become an expert at thermo-nuclear-astrophysics?" Hill asked.

"Last night," Stark said.

"Yeah, he has a place to put it because that brain is completely empty," I said, "Though I doubt he can hold it more than 48 hours."

Stark smiled at me and said, "Crystal."

I glared at him.

"The extraction. Selvig's notes. The extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" Stark asked.

"Wow, you can read?" I asked.

"Funny," Stark said.

"Would Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Cap asked.

"He'd have to heat the cube to 120 million Kelvin just to break through the cool room barrier," Bruce said.

"Unless Selvig has figured out a way to stabilize the quantum telling effect," Stark said.

"Well if he could do that he could create heavy ion fusion on any reactor on the planet," Bruce said.

I was lost after Quantum thingamajig.

"Finally, someone who speaks English," Stark said shaking Bruce's hand.

"Is that what just happened?" I asked.

Then they started talking more sciency stuff, and I sat down and said, "I've got a headache."

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube," Fury said, "I was hoping you might join him."

"You may want to start on that stick of his. It may be magical but it works an awful lot like a hydra weapon," Cap said.

"I don't know about that," Fury said, "But it is powered by the cube, and I'd like to know how Loki turned 2 of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

I rolled my eyes at the quote from the _Wizard of Oz_, and Thor said, "Monkeys? I do not understand-"

"-I do!" Cap said, "I understood that reference."

"Good for you, Cap," I said.

"Shall we play, Dr?" Stark asked Bruce.

"If you say so," Bruce said.

"Don't break anything, because that's all you seem to know how to do!" I shouted.

"Don't light anything on fire because that's all you know how to do!" Stark yelled.

"I can also kill you!" I yelled.

Stark shut up after that.

I smirked.

* * *

I stood in the front of the bridge looking outside.

"You know he never shuts up about you," Nat said standing beside me.

I chuckled and said, "I'm not that special."

"Crys, Clint was happy to see you again after 10 years. You two still kept in touch-"

"-Because of him. I wanted to stay out of sight, and disappear. He wouldn't let that happen." I said crossing my arms.

"Did you ever wonder why?" Natasha asked me.

"I know why I did. Did you tell you how he got that scar on his chest?" I asked.

"What scar?" Natasha asked.

"My point. When I got my powers when I was 14, I woke up and he was standing over me. My hands immediately lit up, and I didn't notice it was him till his shirt was on fire. I put it out, but he got a scar. It's not that noticeable, and it on the right side of his chest, but it's still there. I burnt down a school on my 15th birthday, and everybody died. 800 kids killed. When we separated when we were 15, I wanted, I **needed**, to disappear because I could hurt someone again. But he wouldn't let that happen," I said.

"Because he cares about you, Crys, that's why he wouldn't let you disappear. When we first met he didn't talk about himself it was always, 'I wonder how Crys is,' 'I hope Crys is alright,' 'Maybe I should call Crys, and see if she's okay.'" Natasha said.

"I didn't know-"

"-I know, but I'm telling you now," Natasha said.

"Why?" I asked turning to look at her.

"Because, he wouldn't tell you that he's been in love with you since he was 14 years old. He still is, Crys." Natasha said and walked away.

I turned back to the window.

* * *

**AN: How'd you like it?**

**And thank you all for reviewing on the 1st chapter. I've never gotten that many reviews on one chapter.  
**

**So thanks! :)  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	3. Clint's Back

**I own nothing but my OC, and ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: What if Hawkeye was even closer friends with someone by the name of Crystal. They grew up together, and by the age of 15, Crystal and Clint were going to go separate ways. They were both oblivious to the others feelings about them. Clint/OC, My first fic on this Fandom. No flames please. Please Read and Review!  
**

* * *

******This is my first story on this fandom, so please go easy on me. :)**  


* * *

**Chapter 3- Clint's Back**

**Crystal POV**

I looked at the window, and I heard, "Crys, meet me downstairs."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Alright."

I walked out of the room, and down the stairs to the bottom level where everything was classified, and I saw Cap and said, "What do you need?"

"I need you to break into something," Cap said.

I shrugged and said, "What?"

Cap pointed at a door that said _Secure Storage 10-C._

I shrugged, and placed my hands on the door's hinges, and felt the door start heating up, and soon the door was weak and I said, "Go ahead."

He pulled the door open easily, and we walked in.

There were boxes everywhere.

I looked around, and said, "Geez."

"Come on," Cap said, and he jumped up, and I put my hands on my hips and said, "Am I supposed to jump like you?"

Cap then said, "Oh-"

I cut him off by jumping up, grabbing the bar, and flipping up, and I landed next to him crouched on two feet.

I bowed, and Cap said, "Nice."

I smiled and said, "Thanks."

I then heard, "Crys, can you meet me at Loki's cell?"

I sighed and stood up, and said, "Sure."

I looked at Cap and said, "I'm needed. Good luck."

"You too," Cap said, and I hopped down onto the floor and ran out of the room.

* * *

I walked into the room where Loki was and saw Natasha in the middle of the room, and Loki was still in his cell.

"After, after whatever tortures Fury can concoct. You'd appear as a friend. As a bomb. And I would cooperate." Loki said.

"I wanna know what you did to Agent Barton." Nat said.

"I'd say I've expanded his mind," Loki said.

"And once you've won, once you're king of the mountain what happens to his mind?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Oh, is this love, Agent Evans?" Loki asked me.

I tilted my head and said, "You're so lucky-"

"-Crys," Nat said, and I stopped.

"I owe him a debt," Nat said.

"Tell me," Loki said.

Nat sighed, sat down, and said, "Before I worked for SHIELD, I uh, well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for. Or on. I got on SHIELD's Radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me. He made a different call."

"And what would you do if I vowed to spare him?" Loki asked.

"Not let you out," I said.

"I know but I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man?" Loki asked.

"Regimes fall every day," Natasha said, "I tend not to weep over that; I'm Russian. Or I was."

"And what are you now?" Loki asked.

"It's really not that complicated," I said.

"We've got red in our ledgers, and we'd like to wipe it out." Natasha said.

"Can you?" Loki asked, "Can you wipe out that much red? Dracoff's daughter, Sao Palo, the hospital fire. The school burnt down that held 800 children when you were 15," I clenched my teeth.

"Barton told me everything. Your ledgers are dripping, they're gushing with red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourselves will change anything. This is the basest sentimentality, this is a child's prayer. Pathetic, you lie, kill, in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate to have your own code. Something that makes up for the horrors. But they are apart of you, and they will never go away." Loki said, and slammed his fist against the glass, and said, "I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you both. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear, and then he'll wake long enough to see his good work, and when he screams I'll split his skull. This is my bargain you mulling Quims." **(Does anyone know what Quims means? Cause I never understood that...)**

I turned and clenched my teeth fighting back the tears.

"You're a monster," I said.

"Oh no, you brought the monster." Loki said.

Wait a second…

Bruce.

I turned smirking and said, "So Banner."

"That's your play," Natasha said.

"What?" Loki asked confused.

I started walking to the lab where Bruce was, and I yelled back to Loki, "Thanks for your cooperation!"

* * *

Nat and I walked into the lab with Thor in front of us, and I heard, "I was right Director. The world hasn't changed."

"Did you two know about this?" Bruce asked us.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment Doctor?" Natasha asked.

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed." Bruce said.

"Loki's manipulating you," Natasha said.

I didn't know where she was going with this.

"Doing what exactly?" Bruce asked.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes," Natasha said, and I shared a look with Fury.

"And I'm not leaving because suddenly you become a little twitchy." Bruce said and looked at the monitor, "I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of Mass Destruction."

"Because of him," Fury said and pointed at Thor.

"Me?" Thor asked.

"Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet and had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly hilariously outgunned." Fury said.

I didn't know about that.

Well, not many people did.

"My people want nothing but piece with your planet," Thor said.

"But you're not the only people out there are you? And you're not the only threat," Fury said, "The World's filling up with people that can't be matched. They can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the cube?" Cap asked.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all the other realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war," Thor said.

That doesn't sound good.

"A higher form?" I asked.

"You forced our hand, we had to come up with something-"

"-A nuclear deterrent, because that's what always calms everything right down." Stark said interrupting Fury.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" I asked.

"I'm sure if he didn't made weapons Stark would still be neck deep-"

"-Hold on, how is this now about me?" Stark asked cutting off Cap.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" I asked.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this," Thor said.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury asked.

Then we all got into arguments.

"You speak of control yet you cause chaos," Thor said.

"That's the M.O. isn't it? What are we a team? No, no, no, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're, we're a time bomb," Bruce said.

"You need to step away," Fury said.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Stark asked, and Cap said, "You know damn well, why. Back off."

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me." Stark said.

"Yeah, big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?" Cap asked.

"Genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist," Stark said, and I shrugged. He was right.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play. To lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you," Cap said.

"I think I would just cut the wire," Stark said.

"Always a way out," Cap said.

"You know you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending you're a hero," Cap said.

"A hero? Like you?" Stark asked, "You're a laboratory experiment Rodgers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds," Cap said.

"Alright, both of you; calm down," I said stepping in-between the two of them.

"Hahahahaha, you people are so petty, and tiny." Thor said.

"Agent Romanov, would you escort Dr. Banner to-"

"-Where? You rented out my room," Banner said.

"The cell was just-"

"-In-case you needed to kill me, but you can't. I know, I tried," Banner said.

Say what?

"I got low, didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth, and the other guy spit it out," Bruce said.

Wow.

"So I moved on, I focused on helping other people, I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show, and put everyone here at risk. You wanna know my secret Agent Romanov? You wanna know how I stay calm?" Bruce asked.

I put my hand on my gun, and Cap said, "Dr. Banner. Put down the scepter."

I don't even think Banner realized he was holding it until he looked down.

There was a beep, and Banner put down the scepter, and walked over to the computer, and said, "Sorry kids, look like you don't get to see my party trick after all."

"You located the Tesseract." Thor said.

Then everybody started arguing again, and there was and I heard Bruce say, "Oh my God."

Then there was an explosion, and I was flung back into a hole, and I saw Natasha and Bruce, and I heard, "Somebody's got to get outside to patch that engine."

"Stark, Evans, you copy that?" Fury asked.

"Got it," I said.

I groaned and stood up, and saw Natasha was under a piece of metal, and she couldn't get up, and I started to melt it so she could get out.

"We're okay," Natasha said.

I looked over and saw Bruce was having a hard time, and I said, "We're okay, right?"

The damn thing wouldn't melt, and I pushed the heat into it faster as Bruce was losing it.

I saw guys coming, and Nat motioned for them to run.

"I swear, on my life, I will get you out of this, you will walk away-"

"-YOU'RE LIFE?!" Bruce yelled, and I saw his face going green, and he looked like he was trying hard to fight it.

I finally got it melted, and I looked at Bruce, and his eyes were normal, and then they turned neon green.

Oh shit.

I helped Natasha up, and we got onto ground, and we looked at Hulk, and he looked at us and roared and I said, "This isn't good."

He growled at us, and we ran up the stairs.

I flipped onto the next level as did Nat, and we ran for our lives.

Right as we moved, he took out the ground, and Hulk let out a loud growl.

"CRYS, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Cap yelled into the link, and I was still running, and I was helping Nat, and I said, "RUNNING FOR MY LIFE!"

* * *

We quieted down once we were hidden, and Nat and I moved quietly, and you could hear the Hulk's footsteps.

I gulped, and pulled out my gun as did Nat, and we moved, and there was the Hulk.

We shot the pipe above him, and he groaned, and we ran with him following us tearing everything apart.

I put up a fire shield behind us, and he knocked Nat into a wall, and I slid in front of her, and put a fire shield up, and the Hulk kept banging on it, and I said, "BRUCE! LISTEN TO ME! IT'S ME, CRYSTAL! YOU KNOW ME! YOU'VE GOTTA STOP!"

He kept banging, and I was getting weaker and weaker.

But right as I couldn't hold it anymore, and Hulk was about to smash us, he got taken away by Thor.

"CRYS, WE NEED YOU!" I heard.

I groaned and stood up, and Nat said, "Go. I'll be fine."

"Just stay here, and I'll come back, alright?" I asked standing up carefully.

"Okay, go." Nat said, and I started running through all the debris, and I finally made it to the control room level, and there was an explosion, and I flew back, and I saw guys trying to get into control room, and I socked one guy in the gut, kicked another in the face, twisted another's neck, and jumped up, and wrapped my legs around another's neck, and pulled him over so he did a back flip, and I stood back up, and said, "What engine?!"

"3!" Fury yelled, and I started to the engine.

I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist, and I threw my head back, and hit them, grabbed my gun, and shot him in the head, and kicked another in the gut, and I finally made it to the engine, and kicked a dude in his special parts, and I came out and said, "CAP!"

Cap jumped down and said, "Guard."

I nodded, and said, "Alright."

He jumped back up beside a red lever, and a dude threw a grenade, and I caught it, and I threw it down into the sky so it wouldn't screw up the engine, and two other guys came and shot at me, and I ducked behind a wall, and I held my waist, and pulled it back and there was blood.

I pulled out my gun, and returned the fire.

Then once the dudes were shot, and I felt the ship tilt, and I grabbed the wall, and Fury said, "FIRE! TRY AND KEEP THE SHIP UP UNTIL STARK CAN GET ENGINE ONE ONLINE!"

I sighed, and I created a walk path, and I ran onto it, and I was under the ship, and it was tilting, and I pushed like hell with my fire on top of me.

I wasn't doing bad either, but I was having trouble, and I yelled, "STARK, HURRY UP!"

"I'M GOING!" He yelled, and I gasped, and fell on my knees as I felt someone shoot me in the waist, and I looked up and saw Clint shoot me with his arrow, and I stood back up and continued pushing.

"Barton just shot me! I can't do this much more!" I yelled.

"Just breathe," Cap yelled.

"TRYING!" I yelled.

"He's headed for the detention levels," Fury said, "Does anybody copy?"

"This is Agent Romanov, I copy," Nat said, and she said, "Hang on, Crys."

I continued pushing, and was getting slightly dizzy, and Fury said, "Stark, we're losing altitude, and Crystal is under the ship keeping it up."

"Yep," Stark yelled, and I heard him groan as he pushed, and I felt my eyes slightly droop, but fought it, and kept pushing, and I saw Cap holding on by a wire.

Could this get any worse?

I said, "Come on, Crys, you can do it."

I pushed harder, and I could feel the blood dripping down my leg.

My fire under my feet was getting smaller and smaller, and so was the one that was holding the ship up.

I heard Stark say, "Cap, hit the lever!"

Cap said, "Give me a minute here!"

"Uh oh," Stark said, and then he yelled, and I screamed as the fire under my feet let out, and I was falling. Fast.

"CRYSTAL!" Cap yelled.

"CRYSTAL!" Natasha yelled.

"CRYSTAL!" Stark yelled.

"CRYSTAL!" Hill yelled.

"CRYSTAL!" Fury yelled.

"HELP ME!" I screamed.

I was falling.

"STARK!" Cap yelled.

"I'M COMING!" Stark yelled, and I saw everything go blurry.

Then Black.

* * *

**AN: DUN DUN DUN!**

**I hope you liked it!  
**

**I have a question, did I do the action scenes okay?  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	4. I Love You

**I own nothing but my OC, and ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: What if Hawkeye was even closer friends with someone by the name of Crystal. They grew up together, and by the age of 15, Crystal and Clint were going to go separate ways. They were both oblivious to the others feelings about them. Clint/OC, My first fic on this Fandom. No flames please. Please Read and Review!  
**

* * *

******This is my first story on this fandom, so please go easy on me. :)**  


* * *

**Chapter 4- I Love You**

**Stark POV**

Rodgers finally hit the lever, and I dove under the engine, and saw Crystal falling.

I flew down, and caught her, and she was out cold.

I flew up, barely making it, and I hit the guy that was shooting at Rodgers, and I sat down, and heard, "Agent Coulson is down."

"A medical team is on your way to your location," Rodgers said.

"They're here," Fury said, "They called it."

I looked down, and saw that Crys had an arrow in her waist, and a bullet wound in her stomach, and I stood up, and started running to a medic.

I got her to the infirmary, and everyone started helping her.

She was taken back, and I sat down, and Natasha came and sat beside me, and then Rodgers, and then Hill.

* * *

**Clint POV**

I shook my head trying to get him out.

"Clint, you're gonna be alright," Natasha said.

"You know that? Is that what you know?" I asked chuckling, "I have to flush him out."

"You gotta level out, it's gonna take time." Natasha said.

"I understand. You ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out, and stuff something else in? You know what it's like to be unmade?" I asked.

"Natasha," I heard.

I turned to the door, and Captain America stood there, and he said, "I need to talk to you."

Natasha nodded, and said to me, "I'll be back."

She walked out of the room, and I saw her through the glass, and I saw her put hand over her mouth, and she shook her head.

* * *

**Natasha POV**

I walked out of the room, and said, "Is she okay?"

"There's been a problem," Steve said.

"And?" I asked.

"She's not waking up," Steve said.

"What?" I asked putting my hand over my mouth.

"She's in a coma. We don't know when she'll wake up," Steve said.

I shook my head and said, "This can't be happening."

* * *

**Crystal POV**

I banged my hands against the black wall, and said, "LET ME OUT!"

"Relax," Another me said coming into view.

"I can't," I said.

"You need to admit something to yourself, then you can go," Me said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your subconscious has been trying to tell you something, but you've been ignoring it. Stop ignoring it. Then you can wake up," Me said, and I said, "Can I have a hint?"

"It's about Clint," Me said, and then the other me disappeared.

"Great hint," I yelled.

* * *

**Clint POV**

"Why am I back? How'd you get him out?" I asked Natasha.

"Cognative recalibration," Natasha said, "I hit you really hard in the head."

She started unstrapping me, and I said, "Thanks."

"How many agents-"

"-Don't. Don't do that to yourself, Clint," Natasha said, "This is Loki. This is monsters and magic, and nothing that we were ever trained for."

"Loki? He get away?" I asked.

"Yeah. Don't suppose you know where?" Natasha asked.

"Didn't need to know, didn't ask," I said.

I sat up, and said, "He's gonna make his play soon though. Today."

"We gotta stop him," Natasha said.

"Yeah? Who's we?" I asked.

"I don't know, whoever's left," Natasha said.

"Well, if I put an arrow through Loki's eye socket I'd sleep better I suppose." I said.

"Now you sound like you," Natasha said sitting next to me.

"But you don't, you're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war." I said, "Why? What did Loki do to you?"

"He didn't, I just," Natasha said, but it was easy to tell that she was lying.

"Natasha," I said.

"I've been compromised." Natasha said, "I've got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out."

I nodded, and she stood up, and said, "But there's also one more thing."

"What?" I asked.

"Crystal," Natasha said.

I stopped right there.

"What happened?" I asked standing up.

"You're gonna hate yourself-"

"-What did I do?" I asked cutting her off.

Natasha gulped and said, "You shot her with an arrow while she was keeping the ship up, and she fell. She's in a coma."

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Follow me," Natasha said.

I followed her out of the room, and everybody looked at me nervous, and scared, and we made it to a room, and Natasha said, "Don't beat yourself up-"

"-Just open the door," I said.

Natasha hit the button, and the door opened, and it showed a woman with her shirt cut open, stitches on her stomach and waist, and she was scratched up, and had wires all over her.

"Crys," I whispered.

"I'll leave you two alone," Natasha said, and shut the door walking out.

I sat down beside her bed, and Crystal was just lying there not moving.

I held her hand, and said, "What did I do to you?"

* * *

**Crystal POV**

All the sudden there was a voice, and I heard, "Crys."

That sounded familiar.

"I'll leave you two alone," I heard, and I knew that voice was Nat.

"What did I do to you?" I heard and realized that it was Clint.

He was fine now.

Good.

I sat down, and I listened as he said, "God, I missed you, Crys."

I smiled, and said, "I missed you too."

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't in my right mind. Literally," Clint said.

I frowned and said, "I don't blame you, Clint."

"This isn't how I wanted to see you again," Clint said.

"Trust me, I didn't either," I said.

"I've wanted to tell you this for a while, so hopefully you can hear me." Clint said.

"I'm listening," I said.

"I love you, Crys," Clint said, and I felt all these emotions run through me, shock, happiness, awe(I have no idea why that one was there,) excitement, and… love.

"No, I can't-"

I then stopped and thought about what Nat said earlier, _"Because he cares about you, Crys, that's why he wouldn't let you disappear. When we first met he didn't talk about himself it was always, 'I wonder how Crys is,' 'I hope Crys is alright,' 'Maybe I should call Crys, and see if she's okay.'"_

I was always worried for, Clint always wanting to know he was okay. Ever since I was 14 just like he was, and I was scared whenever I got a call that he got hurt.

"_Because, he wouldn't tell you that he's been in love with you since he was 14 years old. He still is, Crys." _Nat's voice rang through my head.

Then I realized it.

I was in love with Clint.

"I love him," I said.

Then my other me came down and said, "About time. You can go now."

Then there was a bright light.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and opened them, and I saw Clint moving for the door, and I said, "Clint."

* * *

**Clint POV**

"God, I missed you, Crys," I said.

She still didn't move.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't in my right mind. Literally," I said.

She still didn't move.

"This isn't how I wanted to see you again," Clint said.

She still didn't move so I thought, _well, I can give it a shot._

"I've wanted to tell you this for a while, so hopefully you can hear me." I said, and took a leap of faith and said, "I love you, Crys."

After a few minutes still nothing, I got up, and made my way to the door, and right as I was about to open the door I head, "Clint."

I turned and saw bright green eyes staring back at me.

I smiled and said, "Crys!"

She smiled and said, "Hey."

I walked over to her, and I said, "I am so, so, so, so, so-"

She cut me off by leaning up and kissing me.

Woah.

I immediately responded, and kissed her back.

Crys pulled away and said, "I love you too."

I smiled, and kissed her again.

SHE LOVED ME TOO!

* * *

**AN:** **'SHE LOVED ME TOO!' LOL.**

**I know that isn't like Clint, but I just thought that doing a happy dance would be a _little_ much.**

**I hope you liked it. :)**

**Final Battle is next...  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	5. Battle

**I own nothing but my OC, and ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: What if Hawkeye was even closer friends with someone by the name of Crystal. They grew up together, and by the age of 15, Crystal and Clint were going to go separate ways. They were both oblivious to the others feelings about them. Clint/OC, My first fic on this Fandom. No flames please. Please Read and Review!  
**

* * *

******This is my first story on this fandom, so please go easy on me. :)**

* * *

**Chap****ter 5- Battle**

**Crystal POV**

I walked out of the room pulling Clint behind me, and said, "Where's your room?"

Clint chuckled and said, "I don't think there's time for that."

"That's not what I meant," I said rolling my eyes, and I saw Nat come out of a room, and she saw me and said, "CRYS!"

I smiled, and I ran over to her, and we hugged.

* * *

Nat made me sit down on the bed, and Clint went into the bathroom, and she demanded details on what happened and when I told her that we kissed she turned into a little girl, and squealed and tackled me in a hug.

Then Cap came in, and said, "Time to go."

He then did a double take when he saw me and said, "Crys?"

"The one and only!" I yelled, and Nat shook her head at me, and Cap hugged me.

Wow.

"Anyways, why?" I asked

"I'll tell you on the way," Cap said, "Can you fly one of those jets?"

Clint opened the bathroom door and said, "I can."

Cap looked at us for permission, and Nat and I nodded telling him Clint was good.

"You got a suit?" Cap asked.

"Yeah," Clint said.

"Then suit up," Cap said, and left the room.

"All right, I gotta change shirts. And where's Bruce?" I asked.

"Disappeared," Nat said, and I sighed and said, "Next time I see him, I'm throwing a fireball in his face for nearly crushing me."

I walked out of the room, and went to where the suits were and changed shirts.

* * *

I then went to the armory, and got 2 new fully loaded guns, and put on my lucky fingerless leather gloves, and cracked my fingers, and I lit up my hands, and smirked and said, "Oh yeah. This is gonna be fun."

I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist, and Clint said, "You look hot."

I smiled and said, "Thanks."

"But to complete the look, you need this," Clint said, and showed me a locket, and I said, "Clint, I can't-"

"-You can, and you will," Clint said cutting me off, and put it around my neck and put it on, and I said, "It's beautiful."

Clint smiled, and I turned around and said, "Time to go."

Clint nodded and went to move, but I pulled him back, and said, "But First."

I then kissed him wrapping my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, and I pulled away and he said, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said.

"Okay, I'm happy you two are together, but it's time to save the world," Nat said.

I smiled and said, "Fun time."

I then walked beside Clint and Natasha took up the rear, and Cap joined us walking in the front, and I said, "Let's do this."

We got on a plane, and a kid who looked way too young to do this said, "Hey, you guys aren't authorized to be in here-"

"-Son, just don't," Cap said cutting him off, and the kid went off without a fight, and I stood behind Clint as he piloted, and Stark flew beside us, and we were off.

Stark's suit kept stuttering, and I said, "Did I tell him thanks for catching me?"

Clint tensed up at that, and I put my hands on his shoulders and he relaxed. Slightly.

"No, but I think he got it," Nat said, and I nodded and said, "Okay."

* * *

**Stark POV**

I walked into the building, and Loki said, "I hope you appeal to my humanity."

"Actually, I'm planning to threaten you," I said.

"Well you should've kept your armor on for that," Loki said.

"It's seen a little bit of mileage, and you've got the little stick of destiny," I said walking down the steps, "Would you like a drink?"

"Stalling me won't change anything," Loki said.

"No, no, no, threatening. No drink, you sure? I'm having one." I said grabbing a glass and bottle.

"The Chitauri are coming. Nothing can change that." Loki said looking out the window, "What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers," I said simply.

He looked confused so I said, "That's what we call ourselves. It's sort of like a team. Earth's mightiest heroes type thing."

"Yes, I've met them," Loki said, and I poured into a glass.

"Yeah, takes us a while to give us any traction I'll give you that one. But let's do a headcount here. Your brother, the demi God, the super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend, a man with breath taking anger management issues, a girl who's an assassin and can throw fire balls of doom at you, and a couple of master assassins. And you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them." I said putting on my bracelet.

"That was the plan," Loki said.

"Not a great plan," I said drinking, "When they come, and they will; they'll come for you."

"I have an army," Loki said.

"We have a Hulk," I said.

"Oh I thought the beast had wondered off," Loki said.

"You're missing the point. There's no throne. There's no version of this that you come out on top. Maybe your army comes, and maybe it's too much, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it." I said.

"How will your friends have time for me, when they're too busy fighting you?" He asked, and put his little stick down on my chest, but the arc reactor stopped it.

He tried it again confused, and he said, "This usually works."

"Well performance issues, not uncommon, 1 out of 5-"

I was cut off by him grabbing me and tossing me, and I said, "Jarvis, anytime now."

He picked me up again, and said, "You will all fall before me."

"Deploy!" I said.

Then he tossed me out the window, and I yelled, "DEPLOY!"

The suit followed me, and it scanned my arm, and it hooked on to me, and I just missed the sidewalk.

I shot back up and said to Loki, "And there's one other person you pissed off. His name was Phil."

I then shot him before he could get me with his stick, and the bridge opened and I saw aliens come out.

"Right, Army," I said and shot a couple of them down, and aimed my little missiles, and they shot out, and blew them all up.

* * *

**Crystal POV**

"Stark, we're on your 3 headed North East," Nat said to Stark over the link.

"What'd you stop for drive-thru?" Stark asked, "Swing up park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for ya."

He then came with a trail of Aliens behind him and said, "Forgot about them."

Nat pulled out the big guns, and started firing as they came around, and we went up, and I slid back, and Cap grabbed my arm, and I held to the top of the ship.

Nat shot at Loki, but he hit the ship, and Clint yelled, "HOLD ON!"

We were gonna crash.

Clint hit one building, but we landed safely, and I dropped from the ceiling, and said, "That was actually kind of fun."

Nat and Clint opened the ship, and we all got out, and the city was in chaos.

"We gotta get back up there," Cap said.

We got to a bridge, and there was a groaning sound, and a giant turtle like thing came down.

"That's different," I said.

Clint pulled me back as the 'Turtle' flew over us.

And to make it worse, aliens jumped out of the 'Turtle.'

"Stark, you seeing this?" Cap asked.

"Seeing, still working on believing," Stark said.

"Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?" Stark asked.

"Banner?" I asked.

"Just keep me posted," Stark said.

We all hid behind a car, and Clint said, "We've got civilians trapped."

Then I saw Loki on a ship and I said, "Loki."

"They're fishing a barrel down there," Cap said, and then a shot narrowly missed his head, and I stood up with Nat, and we shot our guns at the aliens.

"We got this," I said.

"It's good, go," Nat said.

"You think you can hold 'em off?" Cap asked.

"Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure," Clint said, and armed his arrows.

He then stood up, and shot one but it released 3 more.

I stood up, and started throwing fireball disks at them which cut them in half, and then dissipated.

I groaned as one shot me in the stomach, but it didn't hurt me it just… shocked me.

Weird.

I threw a disk at him, and his head came off, and Nat had one beside her, and I ran in front of her, and cut its head off.

* * *

Then Clint rejoined us, and Nat said, "Just like Budapest all over again."

"You and us remember Budapest very differently," Clint said.

I nodded in agreement.

That was one time when I joined them when we were all 18.

I groaned as one tackled me, and I kicked it in the face, and punched it, and it went off, and I cracked it's neck, and then Clint got tackled, and I grabbed that alien, and stuffed a fireball in its mouth.

It went boom.

I then saw a big one, and I groaned and put up a shield as it slammed it's hand down and I muttered, "Why does this seem like Dejavu?"

Then Cap came, and got him, and I stood up and said, "Thanks."

More then came, but got electrocute by Thor.

"What's the story upstairs?" Cap asked Thor.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor said.

"Thor's right, we gotta deal with these guys," Stark said.

"How do we do this?" Nat asked.

"As a team," Cap said.

"I have unfinished business with Loki," Thor said, and Clint said, "Yeah, well get in line."

I kissed him on the cheek, and Cap said, "Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us, and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us to-"

Cap was stopped when we heard a motorcycle motor, and I turned and saw Banner getting off.

Wow.

"So, this all seems horrible," Banner said.

I nodded.

"We've seen worse," Nat said motioning to me.

"Sorry," Banner said looking at me and Nat.

"No, we could use a little worse," I said.

"Stark, we got him," Cap said.

"Banner?" Stark questioned.

"Just like you said," Cap said.

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you," Stark said, and he turned a corner, and the 'Turtle' was following him and Nat said, "I-I don't see how that's a party."

"Me neither," I said.

"Dr. Banner, right now might be a really good time for you to get angry," Cap said.

"That's my secret Captain," Banner said, "I'm always angry."

He then turned into the Hulk, and punched the 'Turtle,' and Clint pulled me behind a car, and leaned over me as debris fell.

The aliens then did a little scream thingy, and Hulk yelled back.

We all got up, and stood in a circle, and I lit up my hands.

Everyone got ready.

Then more aliens came.

Great.

"Guys," I said.

"Call it Captain," Stark said.

"Alright, until we can close that portal out priorities is containment." Cap said, "Barton, I want you on that roof eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark and Crys, you got the perimeter, anything that gets more than 3 blocks, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

I nodded, and said, "Mind giving me a lift, Cap?"

Cap nodded, and I made a run towards him, and he pushed me up when I got to him, and I flew into the air, and landed on my fire platform, and stood up, and started moving.

* * *

I jumped off my platform, and did a backflip firing some more flames at 2 aliens trailing me, and I roasted them, and I landed on another fire platform.

I turned around and then got fucking swallowed by one of the 'Turtles.' I hanged onto one of its teeth, and I screamed as I got swallowed, and I was in the heart of the thingy, and I bent down, and mustered up all my energy, shot up, and the thing blew up like a bomb, and I landed on a platform.

I was a little out of breath, but I was okay.

* * *

I roasted another alien, and I saw a little girl surrounded by aliens, and I hopped off my platform, and landed on the aliens back, and I roasted the alien, and I fell on my feet, and I said to the little girl, "Get underground."

She nodded, and ran off.

I then lit my hands as 2 more aliens came at me, and I ducked as they both fired, and I slid under, and made a fire sword, and cut off their legs, and made 2 swords, and stabbed both aliens in the stomach, and cut them both in half.

I then stood up, and ran onto a car, and jumped off, and landed on a fire platform, and continued on.

* * *

I saw Nat being trailed by some aliens as I rode around roasting aliens.

I hopped on board, and took her guns out of her holsters, and replace them with mine because I didn't need them, and stayed on the back, and roasted aliens.

I saw Loki and I said, "NAT!"

She turned and saw Loki and said, "Oh, you."

I hopped onto his ship, and before anything happened I was grabbed in a choke hold.

Jackass.

"Crys, what are you doing?" Clint asked me, and I said, "A... little… help… please!"

Clint said, "I got him."

He then shot the arrow, and Loki dropped me.

But off the ship thingy.

Damn it.

I screamed, and I was caught by Hulk.

I grabbed onto his giant arm and I said, "Thanks big guy."

Hulk then threw me over his shoulder, and jumped onto the Stark building.

He threw Loki into a wall, and Hulk put me down on the floor.

Hulk went towards Loki again, and Loki stood up, and yelled, "Enough! All of you are beneath me! I am a God you dull creature! And I will not be bullied by-"

Loki was cut off by Hulk grabbing him, and banging him into the floor numerous.

I was cracking up.

Then it didn't help when Hulk said, "Puny God."

It made me laugh harder and I said, "Good job!"

Hulk smiled at me, and I then stood up, and jumped off the building, and made a platform under me, and I flew off.

* * *

"Hey, Crys? You mind if I use your stunt?" Stark asked me, and I punched an alien in the gut, and lit another on fire, and said as I ducked barely getting hit by a power blast thingy, "Sure!"

I jumped off the ship, and then threw a fireball at it, and it blew up.

Stark then went into one of the 'Turtle' thingies, and blew it up.

"Oh, I get it." I said, and then was grabbed around the neck, and I threw my elbow back, and hit the Alien in the stomach, and my arms went around his neck, and I cracked it, and the alien flew off.

I screamed as 2 aliens jumped on me, and I couldn't get them off.

I was falling again.

I lit my body in flames, and the aliens fell off in pain.

"CRYS! I NEED YOU!" Stark yelled, and I saw him, and I tagged along behind him, and I said, "What's happening?"

"There's a nuke headed for Manhattan." Stark said, and I said, "WHAT?!"

"I need your help moving it." Stark said, and I nodded and said, "Alright."

"I can close it, can anybody copy?" Nat asked, "I can shut the portal down."

"Do it!" Cap said.

"No! Wait!" I said.

"Crys, these things are still coming!" Cap said.

"We got a nuke coming and it's gonna blow in less than a minute," Stark said.

"And we know just where to put it," I said.

I straddled the nuke as I came onto it, and Stark said, "I'm right behind you, Crys."

"Stark, Crys, you know that's a one way trip." Cap said.

"Crys, what are you doing?" Clint asked me.

I sighed and groaned as I pushed the nuke upwards.

"Saving the world," I said as Stark helped me push the nuke.

"I just got you back," Clint said, and I said, "I know, and I'm sorry, Clint."

I helped shove the Nuke in the portal, and I Stark and I were in it, and Clint said, "I love you, Crys."

I smiled and said, "I love you too, Clint."

Nat then said, "I love you, girly."

I couldn't breath anymore, and I started choking, and everything went fuzzy, and Stark and me did a knuckle punch.

Hey, he was a jackass.

But he was a good friend.

I did see the alien's ship blow up though.

I shut my eyes, and I felt myself start to suffocate.

Then black.

* * *

**Clint POV**

I watched out the broken window the girl I love just barely make it back into Earth's atmosphere.

Hulk caught Stark, and Thor caught Crystal.

I ran down the steps, and ran to the bridge.

I stood above Crystal as Thor sat her down.

Stark wasn't breathing, and neither was Crys.

Hulk yelled, and Crys and Stark shot up, and Hulk did a victorious yell.

I smiled and Crys smiled at me, and said, "Hey."

"What the hell?" Stark said, and Crys said, "Ah, the playboy made it out."

Crys and Stark did a knuckle punch, and she leaned up and kissed me.

She pulled away and said, "What just happened?"

"Please tell me nobody kissed me," Stark said, and Crys rolled her eyes.

"We won," Cap said.

"Alright, hey, alright everybody, good job guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day." Stark said, and Crys leaned against me and said, "How about a week?"

"You ever try Shwarma?" Stark asked, "There's a Shwarma joint about 2 blocks from here. I don't know what it is but I want to try it."

"If it's still intact, Stark," Crys said.

"We're not finished yet," Thor said.

"And then Shwarma after." Stark said.

I held an arrow at Loki as he sat up, and Crys stood behind me as everyone else.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now," Loki said.

Hulk just huffed.

* * *

**AN: ONE MORE CHAPTER! I'M SO SAD!**

**I hope you liked it!  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	6. Hawkeye and Fire Knight's Love

**Chapter 6- Later**

**3****rd**** POV (Later)**

"_Despite the devastation of what has been confirmed as an extra-terrestrial attack, the extraordinary heroics of the group known as the Avengers-"_

_It switched to another screen and a guy said, "It's really great knowing they're out there ya know. Someone's watching over us."_

_It showed a little girl that said, "There was a lady that got swallowed by this giant Turtle looking thingy, and she blew it up from the inside, and later she saved me by killing another alien, and then she told me to go underground."_

* * *

**Crystal POV**

I had an arm wrapped around Clint's waist, and he had one wrapped around my shoulders, and we watched as Banner put the Tesseract in a metal thingy, and Thor shut it.

I looked at Loki who had a metal thing on his mouth and I said to Clint and Nat, "He looks like a Chihuahua with a muzzle."

Clint smiled, and Nat chuckled.

Thor held one end of the Tesseract why Loki held the other, and they were gone.

I hugged Banner, and got in the front seat of Clint's car, and Clint got in the driver's side, and Nat got on her bike, and I held Clint's hand as we rode back to base.

* * *

I smiled as Clint had his arms wrapped around my waist and we looked at the sunset on my balcony, and I said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Clint said, and kissed me on the head.

The World was safe, and so was the Avengers.

* * *

_Then it showed a picture of a mural of a couple on a wall, and if you looked close enough, it was Hawkeye and Fire Knight._

_Hawkeye's arrow was on Fire, and he was aiming it forward and Fire KNight stood behind Hawkeye with her hands on fire, and on the arrow read, "Hawkeye and Fire Knight's love is lit like an eternal flame."  
_

_**The End**_

* * *

**AN: That's it. *Sigh* I'm sad now. :(**

**But, fear not! I'm going to make another Avenger's Fic, and it's probably going to be another Hawkeye/OC. :)**

**I'm probably not going to make a sequel, but do not fret, if an Avengers #2 comes out, I will do a sequel. :)**

**I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**_"Hawkeye and Fire Knight's love is lit like an eternal flame."_**

* * *

**Please Review!**


	7. New Hawkeye Story

The new Hawkeye/OC story is up. :)


End file.
